


and that's because I wanna be your favorite boy

by censored



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Harry is French in most of these, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: short prompt fillssoft and fluffy only bc these boys need something that isn't angst
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. finding the other wearing their clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



> this is unedited so excuse any mistakes thanks

Peter could not find one of his hoodies. It wasn’t even his favorite hoodie, but he had woken up with the desire to wear it. It was one of his softest ones and was a nice shade of light blue. But, it was gone. 

May made sure he kept his room somewhat clean and organized, despite Peter’s massive amount of responsibilities. With school, homework, Spider-Man duties, and his internship, he was surprised he was home at all.  _ But where the hell was that hoodie? _

Aunt May had already left for work and Peter was going to be late for school if he looked any longer, so he shrugged on a lavender hoodie and rushed out the door. He’d ask Aunt May if she had seen it later.

The hoodie was all but forgotten by the time Peter had made his way to Oscorp for his internship. Another employee gave him an odd look at Peter clicked the button for a private lab on the upper floors but didn’t give him any trouble. He and Harry were working together on a project, using a lab that only the Osborns and Peter had access to. 

Peter walked forward, allowing the door to open around him, with a greeting that died in his mouth. 

_ His hoodie _ .

Harry Osborn, who was all high collars and nice sweaters and designer clothes was wearing Peter’s hoodie. 

‘Your boyfriend is wearing your hoodie,’ his brain helpfully supplied. Holy shit. Harry was wearing  _ Peter’s _ hoodie. 

Peter softly approached Harry, making sure he wasn’t working on something delicate, and then snaked his arms around the slightly shorter boy’s waist and plopped his chin onto Harry’s shoulder. “So, that’s where my hoodie went.”

Harry turned around in his arms and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Harry had blue-grey eyes, but the hoodie brought out the blue, making them look like a stormy sea. His boyfriend looked so  _ soft _ . That was the only word to describe it. Soft and oh, so pretty. The photographer in Peter was screaming at him to grab his camera because Harry’s ink colored hair contrasted perfectly with the hoodie, his eyes reflecting the blue perfectly.

“I think it’s mine now.”

Peter couldn’t argue with that.


	2. reading a book together

The living room window was open, as it always was, for Peter to climb through as quietly as he could. It was a guessing game to know if Harry was asleep yet tonight. Some nights were easier to fall asleep than others. Peter quietly slid the window shut, exhaustion deep in his bones from that long patrol, but determined to not wake Harry up. He could just listen to his boyfriend’s heartbeat to determine if he was awake or not, but Peter was too tired to do that. 

Shedding his suit on the living room floor to deal with later, Peter spotted some light coming from their bedroom. Harry was still up. (Harry could not sleep if there was a light on, at all.) 

Peter walked into the room and face planted onto the bed with a groan. Far too used to this routine, Harry waited until Peter got comfortable and his head was on his lap before he started to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Rough night?”

Peter was too tired to form words but the noise he made was a confirmation. 

Harry just hummed in response, continuing the soothing motion. His other hand held a tablet, open to the book he had been reading. 

Peter snuggled in deeper as Harry began to read out loud. 

“Si c'est le meilleur des mondes possibles, quels sont alors les autres?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the french at the end is from Candide by Voltaire and translates to “If this is the best of possible worlds, what then are the others?”
> 
> this chapter is for ProsperDemeter bc she came up with the amazing french!harry headcannon and i adore it


	3. one character adjusting the other’s collar

Peter loved Harry’s style. He loved the absurdly tall collar that just *fit* Harry so perfectly and matched his eyes beautifully. With his daily t-shirts and sweatshirts, Peter didn’t have to worry about fallen collars or messy appearances, which is why he had no idea how Harry managed to look so put together *all the time*. Sure, Peter had seen him shirtless and in pajama pants, he’d seen him in swim shorts, and in his own hoodies, but even then, his boyfriend always looked absolutely perfect. Sue him for not noticing messy clothing when Harry wasn’t wearing a shirt, or Peter’s favorite: wearing one of Peter’s shirts or hoodies. 

So, when Peter walked into the smoothie shop to meet Harry before school for their daily smoothies, the sight of Harry’s collar not perfectly popped up caught his attention. Peter didn’t hear anything Harry was saying, opting to reach over the table after a brief moment of hesitation. They were best friends, Harry wouldn’t mind Peter fixing it quickly, right? He used both hands to straighten the collar back out, making sure it was perfect, then sat back down. 

Peter looked at Harry, actively listening to what he had been saying, but Harry was quiet now. He gave Peter a soft smile, locking eyes with him. After a moment, Peter said something about one of his classes and the conversation carried on. 

The next week, Peter noticed that Harry’s collar was messier than usual, but he dutifully fixed it every time he noticed, sharing the soft look before they went back to what they had been doing.

A week later, they shared a kiss over a smoothie. Peter fixed Harry’s collar before they leaned back. 

A week after that, Peter watched as Harry purposefully messed up his collar before Peter entered a room. Peter held back a laugh as he flicked it back into place and straightened it out. Harry grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s forehead while Peter fixed it. 

It became their thing. Just like smoothies before school. Even if Harry’s collar was impeccable, Peter would ‘fix’ it as Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

The moment was framed on their wall, dressed in tuxes at school dances and at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry does it 100% on purpose and always has and always will


	4. slow dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for maya!!

Galas were usually fleeting looks, soft smiles from across the room as Norman carefully kept an eye on Harry and Mr. Stark led Peter around the room to meet people. Usually, they were in the midst of the crowd, not able to escape. 

Tonight was different. 

Tonight, Norman couldn’t make it and sent Harry in his absence. 

Tonight, Peter and Harry had shared a glance and decided to sneak out. They both had done enough mingling. 

Peter left the ballroom first, making sure Harry saw which door he left from. He leaned against the mossy stone lightly, attempting to not make his suit dirty. Tonight’s gala was incredibly fancy, held in an old mansion in upstate New York. The room was full of gowns more expensive then Peter’s tuition had cost and waistcoats trimmed in gold and silver. Peter’s three-piece suit was black, with a maroon tie, and a subtly patterned waistcoat. 

The door opened quietly and Peter stayed where he was along the side of the mansion, making sure it was Harry that had ventured outside and not some random businessman looking for a place to smoke. Harry appeared around the corner a moment later and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. 

Harry’s navy blue suit was offset with a grey waistcoat. Both the blue and grey brought out his eyes simultaneously. His hair was fluffed up. Peter knew that there wasn’t much product in it, Harry achieved the fluff in his hair with careful blowdrying. 

Like they had inside, they had a conversation with their eyes. Peter pushed off the wall and held out his hand for Harry to take. It was too dark outside to tell, but Peter was sure that Harry had a smudge of graphite on the side of his thumb. He always liked to sketch before stressful, long nights. 

They walked hand in hand towards the massive garden. Peter made their hands swing extravagantly for a few steps just to hear Harry’s light, amused chuckle. Harry bumped his shoulder against Peter’s in retaliation. 

The garden paths were lit with tiny lights, just enough that they wouldn’t trip over something. Music from the gala became quieter as they moved towards the center of the garden, moving towards a soft light source. 

It was a small greenhouse. Most of the glass was missing from the overgrown entrance, but Harry didn’t even blink as he pulled Peter into the tiny circular entrance area. There must have been a lavender plant nearby, one of Harry’s favorite scents. It reminded him of his mother. Harry always had a lavender plant in his apartment. 

“May I have this dance, Mr. Parker?” Harry asked softly, facing Peter with a soft smile on his face.

“You may.”

Harry looked ethereal in the golden light. It was soft lighting, one that Peter would have love to capture with his camera, but that thought was very far back in his mind as Harry rested his head against his shoulder. Peter nuzzled his face in Harry’s hair.

They weren’t dancing. Not like Peter knew Harry had been taught. They were just swaying slowly to the faint music of the gala. 

Harry lifted his head, looking up at Peter through his eyelashes. Peter was once again struck with just how  _ gorgeous _ Harry was. 

“Beautiful,” Peter breathed out, grinning when Harry’s face adopted a soft smile and blush that he immediately tried to hide by ducking his head. 

Peter lightly grabbed one of Harry’s hands, bringing it up to rest over his shoulders. Harry lifted the other and locked his fingers behind Peter’s neck. They were almost the same height, with Peter barely half an inch taller. 

The song switched. Peter didn’t recognize it, but it was clear Harry did. He started humming along. 

Peter was so in love with this boy it was unbelievable. 

He turned his head a bit and kissed Harry’s wrist. “I am in love with you.”

“Je suis aussi amoureux de toi,” Harry opened his stormy colored eyes. They reflected the light, creating a sunrise over a calm sea.

The only feeling Peter could say he was addicted to was the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own, their bodies pressed together, and hearing Harry say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short unedited little thing


End file.
